Krys Jalor
Krys Jalor was an intriguing individual. The last of her species, the Xargressians, Krys was born in 30 ABY to two Xargressians who had chosen a bleak life to live out their long life spans. Finally, they killed each other to end it all, and Krys was left to fend for herself. Finally, being discovered by Wes Odo on Nar Shadda she was taken to the Jedi on Pacis. Overcoming discrimination, she eventually became a Jedi Council Member by the time of the Galactic Conflict of 160 ABY. Biography Beginnings (30 - 110 ABY) Unaware of the destructive nature of her species - by 39 ABY, the Darth Dude Conflict had begun, with a Xargressian wrecking havoc on the Galaxy from both sides - Krys grew up as a simple farm girl, until she realized the oddity of the amount of time it took her to hit puberty, and reach adulthood - she was in her 20s before she hit puberty - and it was only then that her parents explained the truth to her. When, in 110 ABY her parents killed each other in a passionate move to end their suffering, Krys took to traveling the Galaxy. When she was discovered on Nar Shadda by Wes Odo, she was taken to the Jedi Temple. There was a huge uproar when her species was discovered, and factions within the Jedi even called for her execution, to rid the Galaxy of her species once and for all. Miraculously however, the Grand Master took pity on her, and accepted her into the Order. Apprenticeship (112 - 122 ABY) She was taken by a Jedi Master, and was filled with a determination to prove herself to the Jedi who accused her of things she had never done, of being one of them. In truth, a Xargressian, Darth Minious, had commanded the mission in 86 ABY to kill Jedi Xander Vos, Lyn Korak, and Grand Master Abba Regana. Proving herself to her astounded Master, he was forced to present her to the Council for trials after only ten years, and she flew through them with flying colors, never pausing to question her purpose. She was made a Jedi Knight in 122 ABY, and promised herself never to take an Apprentice, due to the problems it may cause if the Apprentice saw her in the same light that many Jedi did. Knighthood (122 ABY - 140 ABY) Crafting two wrist sabers, the weapon of choice of Darth Minious - to show that appearances were deceiving - Krys aided other Jedi whenever she was needed. Throwing herself into every task given to her, as well as her age, put pressure on the Council to elevate her to the rank of Jedi Master, which they did in 140 ABY. Jedi Master (140 ABY - 160 ABY) If it were said that Krys had pushed herself through her training and Knighthood, she threw herself into being a Jedi Master. She accepted riskier, and more dangerous missions, every time returning without so much as a scratch. Conflicts on far away worlds, terrorism on Coruscant itself, and exploration of the ruined Bakura, all she accepted, and after the lives of more than twenty distinguished Jedi, including several members of the Council, in 160 ABY, she was promoted to the Jedi Council in the weeks before Galactic Conflict. War! Krys finally began to slow down, a dangerous move. Relaxing in her less taxing role, Krys had barely touched her seat in the Council chambers, when war was declared on the Sith on Kroprulu by the Republic. Category:Articles by aeods J J J J